digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
No Mon is an Island
(En:) |written by=(En:) Seth Walther |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) December 16, 2001 (En:) March 16, 2002 |continuity= }} The Tamers head for Zhuqiaomon's palace in order to rescue Calumon, but problems rise from Henry's obsession with keeping Suzie safe. Synopsis The Tamers are heading towards Zhuqiaomon's castle, but not everyone is coming. Jeri is still depressed over Leomon's death, and Henry won't let Suzie get into any dangerous situations. Kazu and Kenta volunteer to stay behind with the girls, so Rika, Takato, Henry, Terriermon, Renamon, Guilmon, and Lopmon all head out over the bridge. Henry demands that Zhuqiaomon return Calumon, and the three partners warp digivolve their partners to Ultimate forms. Henry finally notices that Terriermon is injured. Rapidmon tries to attack, but fails as his cannon disappears before he can fire. Zhuqiaomon tries to convince Lopmon to rejoin his side, and when he fails to, he attacks. Suzie sees this on her Digivice and tries to help by climbing high as she can and wishing for Lopmon's safety. Her Digivice causes her to fly towards the castle as Guardromon watches her. Henry sees Rapidmon and realizes he has been too worried about Suzie to notice Terriermon. Once Rapidmon degenerates to Terriermon, Henry says it was all his fault. Terriermon points out that he can't say that, as he isn't alone. At that point Suzie shows up, causing Terriermon to get up to fight again. Henry then biomerges with Terriermon to form MegaGargomon. MegaGargomon attacks, using a combination of missiles and Henry's martial arts techniques to fell Zhuqiaomon... or so they think, until he reappears. Featured characters (6) * (6) * (6) * (6) * (28) |c5= * (1) * (21) * (22) * (23) |c6= * (24) * (25) * (26) |c7= *' ' (20) * (27) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions Quotes Guilmon: "At least we'll be destroyed in comfort" Kazu: "Man, I haven't even started dating. And I've got to deal with two sad girls." Guardromon:: "Once you start dating, I'm sure you'll make many girls sad!" Kazu: WHAT!? Guardromon: "Well won't you?" :—This joke will never not be funny. Zhuqiaomon: "Capitulate, Fools!" WarGrowlmon: "Ha! We don't know the meaning of the word!" :—Somehow I don't doubt that. (Suzie climbs the wall) Guardromon:Are you sure that's safe? Suzie: No. Guardromon: Okay. :—Never ask Guardromon to babysit. (Outside the South Gate, after Suzie flies to Lopmon) Kazu: (Walks up to Guardromon) Uh, where'd Suzie go? Guardromon: She flew away. Kazu: (Going crazy) She flew away? Are you kidding me? But how? You were supposed to be watching her! Guardromon: I was. I watched the whole thing. :—My point still stands. "Terriermon Biomerge Tooooo... MegaGargomon!" :—Henry unlocks the power of the Biomerge. "Hey, a light! It's all warm and inviting like a bathtub waving at me, a bathtub full of hope!" :—Uhhh... Sure Calumon. Suuure. Zhuqiaomon: "You think you can defeat me that easily?!" (Falls down a hole in the ground) MegaGargomon: "Looks like that'd be a big YES." :—The Sovereign falls. (Literally) Other notes , a quote that means "You can't manage this all by yourself." |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *The Japanese title card image is MegaGargomon. }} de:Unerwartete Konfrontation